Trials and Tribulations
by WinterSky101
Summary: Dean hasn't had a nightmare of Hell in years.


**So I wrote this as a missing scene from 8.19 with Cas and dreams of Hell because ****_I want Cas back so goddamn much right now_****.**

**A-hem. Anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean hasn't had a nightmare of Hell in years.

When Castiel first pulled him out of the Pit, he had them constantly. They died down after a while, but through the year with Lisa, Dean dreamed of Hell all the time. He had a few after that, but now that he's been to Purgatory - which is a living nightmare in and of itself - Dean hasn't dreamed of Hell once.

But now Sam is in the Pit and Dean knows he can't help but dream of what happened to him there.

This is the second trial, rescuing an innocent soul from Hell, and it's not just any soul that Sam's getting either; it's _Bobby's_. And Dean knows that they owe Bobby so much and they at least need to get his soul out of Hell and up in Heaven where it belongs, but Dean doesn't like the fact that Sam's the one pulling it out on his own. Not that he can do anything about it, of course.

In the other room is the cot that Dean knows Kevin is refusing to use because it's not safe enough or something (Dean's kinda worried that the kid had lost it completely) and it's really tempting because Dean's been up for what feels like forever, but he doesn't want to sleep. He sits at the table with a book open and tells himself firmly that he won't fall asleep. He will not fall asleep.

He will not fall asleep.

He will not...

"De-ean," a singsong voice calls. There are hooks digging into Dean's flesh and that voice is Alistair's and Dean's in Hell and he knows this is a dream (it is a dream, isn't it?) but he still feels close to hyperventilating. This is Hell _this is Hell thisisHell_ and Dean _has to get out_.

"Dean, you're not listening," Alistair scolds. A knife slices through Dean's bicep and he chokes back a cry. "What do you think of my new knife?" Alistair twitches the knife in his fingers just a bit and Dean's eyes dart to it. The blade is serrated and sharp and Dean already knows it'll hurt; it certainly did a few moments ago. And it's coming closer and Dean knows he's going to few pain like he hasn't felt since he was last in Hell five (forty-five?) years ago. Alistair presses the knife to the exposed flesh of Dean's stomach and then-

"Hello, Dean," says a familiar voice. Dean jumps. He's back in the ship with Kevin and someone he never would have expected.

"_Cas?_" Dean gasps. The angel is standing behind him, looking even more awkward than normal.

"Hello, Dean," he repeats. Dean just stares.

"Are you really... I mean, am I dreaming or-"

"You're dreaming," Castiel admits. "I... I could sense your distress, so I came to help."

"You could..." Dean raises an eyebrow. "How far away were you, then?"

"Far," Castiel replies, shifting. "But we have a profound bond, so I could sense that your soul was distressed."

"Wow. That's, uh, that's kinda weird," Dean replies. Castiel avoids Dean's eyes.

"I hope it does not disturb you," he replies. Dean shakes his head.

"It's not a problem, Cas. It's probably helpful. If you can tell that I'm freaked out by a dream, I'm guessing you can tell when I'm in danger too, right?"

"Yes," Castiel replies gravely. "That is what has called me to your side many times before."

"I don't suppose it works with Sam," Dean replies half-hopefully. Castiel shakes his head.

"No, I'm afraid not. Where is Sam?"

"He's doing the second trial. To close the Gates of Hell," Dean replies. Castiel frowns.

"What is it?" he asks. Dean sighs.

"Saving an innocent soul from Hell. In this case, Bobby."

"Bobby is in Hell?" Castiel asks, sounding horrified. "By what mistake of my siblings did he get placed there instead of Heaven?" Castiel seems to be taking this seriously and kinda personally, so Dean puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Maybe it should be awkward, but it's not.

"It's not their fault. It was Crowley. Can't say I'm all that surprised, seeing how much he hates us. And he always seemed to hate Bobby most of all." Castiel looks down. "Hey, this is in no way your fault," Dean adds. Castiel sighs.

"That's not true, but we have more important things to discuss. I cannot stay for long."

"Can you do anything to help Sam?" Dean asks immediately. Castiel shakes his head mournfully.

"I'm sorry, Dean. But I am weakened and I must use my energy to protect the Angel Tablet. Anyway, if I helped, the trial would not work."

"Oh," Dean replies in a small voice. He shouldn't be disappointed. He _knew_ that. But it doesn't change the fact that he wished it could be different. "Is this going to damage him more?"

Castiel looks embarrassed and guilty. "Dean, when I said Sam was damaged, I lied," he replies. Dean gives him an incredulous look. "I didn't want to, but I was forced to. Sam could not be allowed to go with us. So I used what I knew would work. I apologize."

Dean feels a smile break out across his face. "Don't be sorry, man!" he replies. "That... God, that makes me feel so much better." Suddenly, Dean's suspicious, because this is a good turn and those never seem to happen for him and Sam. "But if Sam isn't damaged, then what's with all the blood?"

Castiel's lip twitches in the mere suggestion of a smile. "It's the remnants of the demon blood that Sam has ingested," he replies. "By the time Sam finishes the third trial, he will be purged of all demonic taint and left as human as you. It will not harm in any way."

Dean feels a soul-lifting relief that he's not sure he's ever felt before, not to this level. Sam is going to be fine. Better than fine, actually. Forgetting all dignity, Dean laughs and grabs a startled Castiel in a tight hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you," he babbles. Castiel awkwardly pats him on the back and hugs back, just a bit.

"Um, you're welcome," he replies. Dean stays in Castiel's embrace for a moment longer than he normally would before he pulls back.

"I'm guessing you need to leave soon," he says. Castiel nods.

"I am sorry, Dean, but I cannot stay here for much longer."

Dean nods. "I thought that would be the case. Hey, quick question, can you help with Kevin at all? The kid's freaking out."

"I don't believe I can do anything," Castiel admits. "The prophets are not as susceptible to my, erm, 'mojo,' as you would call it. I do not believe it would work."

"Damn," Dean replies with a sigh. "The kid... He's freaking out. He's convinced himself that Crowley is in his head."

Castiel frowns. "That is...worrisome. This ship is warded against demons, but it leaves Kevin unguarded against angels."

"I don't want to lock you out," Dean admits. Castiel smiles slightly.

"You should put the wards up, Dean. It is more important that Kevin is protected from those angels that would do him harm."

"Like Naomi?" Dean asks. Castiel shifts awkwardly.

"Yes, like Naomi," he replies. "Must we talk about her now? I have to leave soon."

"She's not controlling you anymore, right?" Dean clarifies. Castiel nods. "What did she do to you?"

A fine shudder runs through Castiel before he can hide it. "That is not of import," he replies, but his voice isn't as steady as it usually is. Suddenly, Castiel's eyes widen slightly. "I apologize, but I must leave," he says. Dean knows Castiel's about to fly away, so he grabs him tightly in another hug.

"Please come back soon," he whispers. Castiel wraps his arms around Dean.

"I... I will try to," he replies. Dean knows that's the best he'll get, so he pulls back and lets Castiel leave.

The ship dissolves around them as the dream begins to break down.

* * *

Castiel looks down at his charge sadly. Dean is still sleeping, but he'll awaken soon. Castiel can sense it, could sense the edges of wakefulness when he was in the dream. Now, he watches Dean stir but not wake up. He's in an uncomfortable position, slumped over the table, and Castiel places a soft hand on his shoulder, wiping away any pain Dean might have when he awakes.

Castiel knows he has to move, knows that if he stays here for too long, Naomi will find him. She's probably already gotten a ballpark area for where he is, as Dean would say (Castiel's pretty sure he's using the term correctly), and knowing Naomi, she'll close in soon. And Castiel will lose everything.

But he can't bring himself to leave just yet. One of his hands rests on Dean's head with a feather-light touch, unobtrusive but hopefully comforting. The hunter's dreams are barely formed, but at least they don't feature Hell. Castiel wishes he could help more, but there's not much he can do. His Grace is starting to wane, as it did back years ago when he rebelled the first time, and he needs to save it for protecting the angel tablet. Rationally, he shouldn't have flown to Dean and helped him with the nightmare, but Castiel couldn't leave his charge alone.

Castiel can sense Naomi and knows she's coming for him, or will be shortly. He sighs slightly, but doesn't take his hand off Dean's head. Not yet. First, he uses a bit of his Grace to slip inside Dean's mind. And then, knowing he can't delay any longer, he presses a gentle kiss to the top of Dean's head and disappears.

When Dean wakes up, he doesn't remember the dream at all.

* * *

**Here you are. Some lovely Cas drabble. I decided that Dean couldn't remember this, so I had Cas wipe the memory of the dream. BUT I thought it could also help with Dean being so trusting of Castiel with Naomi. And I had to write Dean and Cas because I love them sooooooooooo much and CAS NEEDS TO COME BACK ARGH!**

**Sorry, slight emotional breakdown. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
